What's wrong with me!
by nyancatfangirl
Summary: Eren, seorang remaja laki-laki yang akan bertransformasi menjadi remaja perempuan. Semua ini terjadi karena kehendak Tuhan dan takdir-Nya. Akankah Rivaille yang mencintai Eren sebagai laki-laki bisa menerimanya sebagai perempuan?
1. Chapter 1

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, Tuan Jaeger. Jika anda tidak percaya, aku akan memberikan hasil tes nya."

Pria itu memberikan selembar kertas berukuran HVS. Grisha Jaeger, memperhatikan dengan teliti deretan kata-kata dan persenan.

Setelah membaca dan memahaminya, Grisha menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Saat umur berapa Eren akan bertransformasi?"

"Menurut tes yang sudah kami lakukan, anak anda akan bertransformasi saat dia sudah berumur 17 tahun."

.

.

.

.

**Shingeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

**What's wrong with me?! by Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2**

.

.

**Teen, AU!Transgender, Romance, Typo(s) everywhere, first FFn.**

**Rivaille x Female!Eren**

**Note: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah hidup Ryan McKenna. Tapi saya tidak mengambil sepenuhnya cerita dari beliau. Separuhnya adalah dari otak saya sendiri. Kisah ini menceritakan dimana Eren seorang remaja laki-laki yang nantinya akan bertransformasi secara alami menjadi perempuan.**

.

.

.

**Enjoy^^**

.

.

.

* * *

Sinar mentari yang muncul di pagi hari selalu memberikan kesan segar dan hangat. Hari apapun, cerahnya pagi ini akan selalu memberikan energi semangat untuk menjalankan kegiatan para penduduk kota Sina. Hari senin di bulan Maret, kota Sina mendapatkan anugerah dari Tuhan karena tidak diturunkan hujan yang bisa menurunkan semangat mereka.

Eren Jaeger, remaja berumur 16 tahun sangat berbanding terbalik dengan penduduk kota Sina yang bersyukur atas anugerah Tuhan. Namun, remaja yang satu ini selalu berdo'a agar Tuhan menurunkan hujan setiap hari senin. Entahlah, Eren hanya merasa tidak siap untuk duduk di kursi kelasnya dan memperhatikan guru. Rasanya ingin sekali dia izin tidak masuk sekolah, tapi apa daya bila dia memiliki Ibu yang sangat rajin mengingatkannya sekolah.

Masih tetap berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan empuk, tidak lama kemudian Carla Jaeger mengetuk lembut pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya.

**_Tok._**

**_Tok._**

"Eren? Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Pertanyaan lembut yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh Carla kepada anaknya setiap pagi. Namun Eren tetap tidak mau menjawab dan memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur.

"Eren, ibu akan masuk."

**_Kriet._**

Pintu kamar berwarna cokelat kayu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita yang sudah berumur 40 tahun. Wajahnya tidak terlalu tua dan terlihat muda berkat senyuman yang selalu ia berikan.

Karena sudah biasa dengan kejadian ini, Carla langsung saja duduk di tepi kasur anaknya dan menepuk lembut puncuk kepala Eren.

"Eren, ayolah jangan bermalas-malasan. Sekolah itu sangat penting untuk masa depan mu. Bangunlah, ibu sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu." Carla berucap sambil tersenyum. Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun Eren sudah tahu dari nada sang ibu. Karena mantra sudah diberikan, Eren pun bangun dan duduk di kasur sambil mengucek mata yang masih agak berat karena kantuk.

"Ng. Aku akan segera mandi." Eren menjawab dengan nada lembut. Memang hanya ibunya lah yang mampu membuatnya luluh. Tapi kalau seseorang disana mungkin termasuk.

"Anak pintar. Setelah kau selesai mandi, pakailah seragam sekolahmu lalu bergabung ke ruang makan bersama ayah dan ibu."

"Baik."

Carla meninggalkan kamar Eren. Anak semata wayang Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger itupun langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Mandi sudah selesai. Memakai pakaian seragam sekolah sudah selesai. Oke, saatnya bergabung bersama ayah dan ibu untuk segera sarapan pagi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya diatas anak tangga berbahan dasar kayu. Setelah sampai di ruang makan, ia mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada ayahnya. Grisha Jaeger, sang ayah yang sampai saat ini menjadi dokter terkenal di kota Sina, sedang membaca koran paginya sembari ditemani teh hangat.

"Selamat pagi juga, Eren."

Ketika Eren sudah bergabung, langsung saja keluarga kecil namun harmonis ini menyantap sarapan paginya.

Tiba-tiba saja Grisha mengingat pembicaraannya kemarin dengan dokter spesialis kelamin. Ingin memberitahukannya tetapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Mungkin lain kali.

.

.

.

Ritual sarapan pagi sudah selesai, saatnya Eren berangkat ke sekolah. Awalnya Eren selalu berangkat bersama ayahnya naik mobil, tapi untuk beberapa bulan ini Eren lebih nyaman berjalan kaki dan menggunakan bus umum. Ayahnya menolak karena Eren akan terlambat bila menaiki bus umum. Tapi namanya juga Eren, harga diri adalah hal utama. Menurutnya, berangkat sekolah bersama orang tua itu seperti anak kecil. Apalagi usianya yang sudah 16 tahu. Karena memahami sesama perasaan pria, Grisha pun akhirnya setuju.

"Ibu, aku berangkat ya." Eren berpamitan dengan ibunya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Eren." Carla tersenyum di depan gerbang rumahnya. Hatinya sangat cemas dan khawatir, Carla tidak tahu apakah semua ini akan menjadi hal yang baik atau buruk untuk anaknya.

_'Maafkan kami, Eren.'_

.

.

.

.

**Maria Senior High School.**

Eren sudah sampai di sekolahnya tepat setelah bel berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Bagi murid yang terlambat, mereka akan diperbolehkan masuk ketika sudah memasuki jam pelajaran ketiga. Peraturan yang sangat umum, tetapi Maria Senior High School ini termasuk sekolah ternama karena mereka memiliki murid-murid yang berprestasi. Semua itu terjadi karena selain memiliki murid-murid yang berprestasi, peran guru pun sangat penting atas kesuksesan murid-muridnya.

Ketika Eren sedang berjalan menuju kelas, sahabat kecilnya, Armin dan Mikasa sudah menunggunya di dekat loker siswa dan siswi kelas 2-A. Senyum terbaik ia berikan kepada sahabat kecilnya.

"Selamat pagi, Eren" Mikasa menyapa lembut sahabatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Mikasa" dan dibalas oleh Eren dengan ceria. Sekarang mereka bertiga membuka lokernya masing-masing untuk mengambil buku catatan pelajaran Fisika. Namun, di dalam loker Eren, ia sedikit terkejut karena melihat benda asing. Benda itu adalah surat berwarna merah jambu, tidak memiliki motif, tetapi ada tulisan "Untuk Eren". Penasaran dengan isinya, langsung saja Eren membuka surat tersebut dan mengambil selembar kertas berwarna peach.

Melihat kejanggalan pada Eren, Armin dan Mikasa menghampirinya dan sedikit bingung ketika mereka melihat di tangan Eren ada surat berwarna merah jambu.

"Eren, siapa─"

_**Kriing. Kriing.**_

Baru saja ingin bertanya, bel jam pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi. "Ah, bel sudah berbunyi. Ayo kita masuk ke kelas." Armin dan Mikasa mengangguk, dan mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Eren yang sebelumnya sedang membuka surat, saat bel sudah berbunyi ia langsung menyimpan surat tersebut ke dalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya.

_'Saat istirahat, aku akan membacanya.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas 2-A adalah kelas yang penghuninya memiliki kecerdasan yang bagus. Walaupun hanya berjumlah 35 siswa dalam satu kelas, tetapi ramainya seperti 45 siswa. Eren sudah duduk di kursinya yang berada di barisan ketiga dari hitungan depan. Sebelah kirinya adalah jendela dan sebelah kanannya adalah orang yang paling Eren benci.

"Yo, alis tebal." Jean Kirstein, teman sekaligus rivalnya. Eren sudah biasa disapa seperti itu. Tetapi, meskipun sudah biasa, tetap saja Eren tidak suka alis tebalnya disebut-sebut.

"Muka kuda, bisakah kau tidak menyebut alisku?"

"Tidak. Kau sendiri mengejek wajahku ini seperti kuda."

"Karena kau memang kuda. Kau adalah kuda bodoh." Eren mengucapkannya dengan sangat ringan, dan Jean tidak terima kalau perkataan Eren sudah melebihi batas wajar, menurut Jean.

"Sial! Kau ingin merasakan pukulan ku?!" Jean menantang, Eren menerima tantangan Jean.

"Memangnya kau berani?! Tanganku juga sangat gatal sekali ingin memukul muka kudamu yang bodoh itu!"

"SIALAN KAU ALIS TEBAL!"

"MUKA KUDA!"

Anak kelas 2-A langsung berteriak untuk tidak bertengkar di dalam kelas. Disaat seperti ini, hanya Mikasa yang harus cepat bertindak. Tetapi, ketika Mikasa ingin memisahkan keduanya, suara berat dan penuh ancaman terdengar.

"Berhenti."

Dua murid yang akan saling memukul pun berhenti dan langsung membola ketika mereka melihat yang ada di depan mereka. Siswa dan siswi kelas 2-A berkeringat dingin dan segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Kaku, tegang, berkeringat dan panik. Eren dan Jean tidak bisa bergerak, mereka hanya mematung sambil berdiri karena pemilik suara berat penuh ancaman mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Setelah istirahat, kalian harus ikut ke ruanganku." Tanpa adanya kekerasan secara fisik, namun mereka tahu ini adalah sebuah ancaman paling menakutkan. Karena mereka akan memasuki neraka di Maria Senior High School.

Mendengar perintah dari gurunya, mereka pun mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Baik, Sir."

.

.

.

Rivaille Ackerman, guru di bidang mata pelajaran fisika. Memiliki rambut berwarna hitam mengkilat, bola matanya seperti Elang, dan tingginya hanya 169 cm. Dia selalu dijuluki muka tembok. Wajahnya tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi seperti guru yang lain. Dia hanya menampilkan tampang yang datar dan kesan mengancam. Tetapi semua itu tidak berlaku untuk para penggemarnya yang mayoritas adalah siswa dan siswi mulai dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3.

Hari ini ia mengajar di kelas 2-A selama dua jam. Cara mengajarnya cepat, itu semua adalah tekniknya dalam memberikan ilmu fisika kepada muridnya. Eren, Jean, dan Connie─teman kelas Eren yang tidak memiliki rambut─adalah murid yang tidak suka cara mengajar Rivaille. Mereka bertiga selalu remedial ketika ulangan fisika dan langganan kena hukuman. Mau bagaimana lagi, menentang Rivaille berarti ingin mati.

Meskipun insiden tadi pagi membuat Eren berkeringat, ia tetap memperhatikan dengan serius bagaimana Rivaille memberikan materi fisika.

Tak terasa, bel pergantian jam pelajaran pun berbunyi. Semua murid kelas 2-A menghela nafas lega. Namun tetap saja Rivaille tidak akan pernah lupa untuk menghukum dua muridnya yang sangat bodoh itu.

"Jaeger dan Kirstein, jangan lupa dengan apa yang telah kalian perbuat."

Dengan terpaksa mereka berdua mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Sudah memasuki jam ketiga, sembari menunggu masuk ke mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, Armin dan Mikasa datang ke meja Eren untuk memeriksa apakah ia baik-baik saja.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?" Mikasa bertanya penuh khawatir. Armin menepuk-nepuk pundak Eren, ingin menenangkan pikiran sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku akan masuk ke dalam neraka." Armin tersenyum dan mengatakan _'Jangan bicara seperti itu, Eren.'_

Tiba-tiba Mikasa langsung menghampiri Jean. "Semua ini salahmu, Jean." Ancaman kedua, matilah Jean.

"M-Mikasa, aku minta maaf soal itu." Jean terbata ketika merasakan aura dari Mikasa sangat mencekam. Mikasa sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan tidak disengaja Jean mendengar suara remukan tulang tepat di kepalan tangan Mikasa.

Eren masih lemas dan menempelkan wajahnya ke meja. Untuk sementara dia tidak peduli. Armin yang sedari tadi melihat reaksi Mikasa dirinya harus bertindak disini.

"Sudahlah, Mikasa." Saat Jean melihat ke arah Armin, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Armin tersenyum tulus kepadanya dan di sekeliling Armin ada cahaya. Mungkin dia adalah malaikat. Jean tidak henti-hentinya memandang wajah Armin. Yang dipandangi sempat bingung dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jean.

"Baiklah, Armin. Tapi, kalau dia melakukan hal seperti tadi pagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarnya." Tingtung. Ancaman maut dari Mikasa sontak saja membuat Jean berkeringat, lagi. Perlu kalian ketahui, gadis berambut hitam yang bermarga Ackerman ini adalah adik kandung dari guru fisikanya. Tidak jauh berbeda, mereka sama-sama mengancam dan kuat.

Setelah Mikasa kembali untuk menenangkan Eren, Jean, yang merasa tertolong langsung saja memeluk Armin.

"Armin! Terima kasih sudah menolongku!"

"Ah, sama-sama Jean. Tapi.. Bisakah kau melepaskan ku?"

Sadar akan tindakan bodohnya. Jean cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan wajahnya sekarang memerah. "Ahaha. Maaf, aku terlalu senang." Tertawa kaku sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa, Jean." Armin kembali tersenyum dan Jean kehabisan darah. Tiba-tiba ada yang bersuara menyebalkan.

"Dasar homo." Telinga Jean bergerak, ia tahu siapa yang berbicara.

"Diam kau. Aku tidak ingin mengulang kejadian tadi pagi."

Eren ingin membalasnya lagi, tetapi Miss Nanaba sudah masuk ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Ketika murid yang lain bersorak gembira, Jean dan Eren bersorak lemah. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang. Armin dan Mikasa memang setia kawan pada Eren. Mereka selalu menenangkan Eren ketika dia sedang panik. Berbeda dengan kawanan Jean─Connie dan Reiner─mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tidak ingin kena hukuman kedua, Jean dan Eren langsung saja pergi menuju neraka.

.

.

.

Sebelum memasuki ruangan Rivaille, mereka harus memasuki ruang guru terlebih dahulu. Karena di Maria SHS ini setiap guru mempunyai ruangannya masing-masing. Ruang guru hanya sebagai tempat guru untuk menyimpan tugas-tugas di meja mereka masing-masing. Setelah Eren membuka pintu ruang guru yang disusul oleh Jean dibelakangnya, mereka dengan sangat kaku berjalan ke arah ruangan yang diatas pintunya ada papan bertuliskan 'Rivaille Ackerman'. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Eren mengetuk pelan pintu neraka tersebut.

_"Masuk."_

Mendengar suaranya saja sudah merinding. Memberanikan diri, Eren membuka pintu neraka. Sempat kesal karena Jean hanya bisa mengekorinya dibelakang tanpa berusaha sedikit pun.

"Duduklah."

Berjalan sambil menunduk, mereka berdua sudah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Rivaille. Ruangannya kecil, tetapi terlihat rapi dan tidak sempit. Rivaille adalah guru pecinta kebersihan. Setitik debu saja bisa terlihat olehnya, dan berkas-berkas miliknya pun tertata dengan sangat rapi. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja auranya seperti kandang neraka.

"Jaeger, Kirstein. Kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar? Apa kalian adalah pasangan gay yang sedang ada masalah karena cemburu." Penuh ancaman dan penekanan walaupun terdengar sangat datar.

Tidak terima dikatakan pasangan gay. Eren, wajah imut tapi suka cari mati─orang-orang bilang. Dia langsung saja membela diri, "Tidak, Sir. Kami bukan pasangan gay."

"Lalu apa."

Jean ingin sekali facepalm, tapi diurungkan niatnya itu karena tidak tepat sekali bila ber-facepalm di kandang neraka. Menghela nafas, Jean langsung saja ambil alih dari Eren.

"Maaf, Sir. Kami memang selalu bertengkar, tetapi kami tidak pernah sampai memukuli. Sebenarnya tadi pagi kami akan melakukan suit gunting, batu, kertas, Sir."

Eren melotot sejadi-jadinya. Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hoo. Memangnya apa yang sedang kalian permasalahkan?"

Disini Jean bingung, melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, Eren pun kembali berbicara.

"I-itu.. Kami sedang melakukan suit karena diantara kami berdua harus ada yang mentraktir. Ya! Begitulah, Sir!"

Disusul oleh Jean, "Y-ya! Dan ketika kami ingin melakukannya, Sir Rivaille langsung masuk ke dalam kelas kami."

Setelah menjelaskannya, mereka langsung berdo'a dalam hati. Rivaille menghela nafas, memaklumi sikap kedua muridnya yang bodoh ini.

"Terserah. Aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar di kelas lagi. Kalian bisa bertengkar di luar lingkungan sekolah. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Sir!" serempak menjawab. Lega rasanya mereka bisa selamat dari hukuman maut.

"Baiklah kalian bisa kembali ke kelas. Tapi, untukmu Jaeger, kau tetap disini."

_Apa?!_ Jean selamat tapi dirinya tetap harus disini? Tidak adil! Dan sialnya, saat Eren melihat wajah Jean, dia memberikan seringaiannya kepada Eren.

_'Sialan kau, muka kuda!'_ Eren memaki di dalam hati. Jean sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah ruangan tidak diisi oleh Jean, dan mereka sekarang hanya berdua. Rivaille bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju ke pintu.

_**Clek.**_

Pintu ruangan Rivaille sengaja dikunci olehnya. Rivaille kembali menghampiri kursinya, namun sekarang ia pindah posisi. Seharusnya dia duduk diseberang Eren, tapi kenapa dia duduk di sebelah Eren?

Menyadari Eren yang tengah gelisah, Rivaille mendengus pelan.

"Oi, bocah. Kenapa kau takut sekali, huh."

Eren tersentak. Dia mendengar nada bicara Rivaille seperti tidak mengancam ataupun marah.

"S-saya.. Tidak takut, Sir."

"Hm. Lucu sekali. Kau ini laki-laki. Tidak boleh lemah seperti perempuan, bocah."

"Saya tidak lemah!" Ups. Eren segera menutup mulutnya karena telah lancang berbicara seperti itu. Berkeringat, lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau adalah laki-laki. Sayang sekali." Disini Eren merasa harga dirinya terinjak dan diremehkan. Tapi, sedari tadi ada yang lebih ia bingungkan.

"Sir, kenapa saya harus tetap disini?" Memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, karena memang ini semua membuat Eren bingung. Salah apa lagi yang Eren lakukan?

"Bocah, nilaimu akhir-akhir ini sangat buruk daripada Kirstein. Apa kau benci dengan pelajaran fisika?"

"Eh?"

_'Sangat. Sangat benci.'_ Dia hanya berani mengucapkan di dalam hati.

"Tidak, Sir. Hanya saja saya tidak terlalu bisa menguasai pelajaran fisika."

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Kau sangat payah di pelajaran fisika. Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan. Apa kau ingin nilaimu berubah menjadi lebih baik?"

_'Kesempatan? Dia akan memberikanku kesempatan apa?'_

"Ya, Sir! Aku mau!" Mata hijau zamrud Eren langsung berbinar. Rivaille yang melihatnya cukup kagum dan tertarik. Mendengar keantusiasan dari Eren, Rivaille pun menyeringai kecil.

"Jika nilaimu ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik, kau harus les privat."

"Eh? Siapa yang mengajariku?"

"Tentu saja aku, bodoh." Rivaille masih mempertahankan seringaiannya yang tidak terlalu jelas untuk dilihat.

"Um.. Dimana tempatnya, Sir?"

_**Bingo**_. Rivaille menyeringai senang mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Di rumahku."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Halo. Wkwk. Maaf ya ini pasti berbelit-belit. Maklum, baru pertama kali bikin FF nih! /dibakar

Yak, saya tahu pengetikan dan bahasanya sangat jelek (banget) karena saya masih amatiran dan masih belajar.

PARA SENPAI PLISUU JANGAN TAMPAR SAYA DENGAN KATA-KATA PEDASMU. SAYA TAU INI JELEK BANGET HUEHEHEHE TAPI KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN DARI KALIAN WAHAI PARA SENPAI AUTHOR DAN PEMBACA (emang ada?)

YAK GINI AJA DULU LAH. POKOKNYA REVIEW SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN YA! KISSU.


	2. Meet and Sick

"Eh? Siapa yang mengajariku?"

"Tentu saja aku, bodoh."

"Um.. Dimana tempatnya, Sir?"

Bingo. Rivaille menyeringai senang mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Di rumahku."

.

.

.

.

**Shingeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

**What's wrong with me?! by Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2**

.

.

**Teen, AU!Transgender, Romance, Typo(s) everywhere, first FFn.**

**Rivaille x Female!Eren**

**Note: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah hidup Ryan McKenna. Tapi saya tidak mengambil sepenuhnya cerita dari beliau. Separuhnya adalah dari otak saya sendiri. Kisah ini menceritakan dimana Eren seorang remaja laki-laki yang nantinya akan bertransformasi secara alami menjadi perempuan.**

.

.

.

**Enjoy^^**

.

.

.

_**Chapter 2: Meet and Sick.**_

"Eh?"

Apakah dia tidak salah dengar?

"Benarkah Sir Rivaille akan mengajariku secara privat?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Ini adalah kesempatanmu. Jarang-jarang aku mau mengajar secara privat."

Ya! Eren tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini! Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah peluang besar untuk merubah nilai fisikanya.

"Baiklah, Sir. Aku terima kesempatan ini." Eren menjawab dengan senang, tapi dia tidak tahu maksud dari kesempatan ini.

"Ini alamat rumahku dan nomor telepon ku." Rivaille memberikan kartu kepada Eren sebagai peta menuju rumahnya.

"Kapan kita akan memulainya, Sir?"

"Besok, jam empat sore kau datang ke rumahku." Terdengar seperti ajakan berkencan untuk Rivaille, namun berbeda dengan Eren. "Oke. Aku tidak akan terlambat, Sir!"

"Terserah. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu."

.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu ruang guru Eren kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tidak disangka hari ini adalah keberuntungannya. Walaupun dihukum, tetapi Sir Rivaille tidak menghukum mereka. Jangan lupa dengan kesempatan emasnya untuk memperbaiki nilai fisika. Memang kelas 2-A adalah kelas yang memiliki siswa dan siswi terbaik, tapi tetap saja tidak sepenuhnya siswa dan siswi kelas 2-A terbaik. Akan selalu ada beberapa murid yang tidak memenuhi tingkat terbaiknya dalam beberapa mata pelajaran.

Saat sedang berjalan, Eren teringat dengan sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Terpaksa dia harus berhenti untuk berfikir sambil memegangi dahinya dengan tangan sebelah kanan dan tangan kiri dimasukkan ke dalam saku─

"─Ah! Aku ingat!" Cepat-cepat tangan kiri yang sedang merogoh di dalam saku celana nya dikeluarkan. Surat berwarna merah jambu ini membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Langsung saja ia membuka kembali dan melanjutkan membacanya.

'_To: Eren Jaeger_

_Hai, Eren. Mungkin kau bingung ada surat seperti ini di lokermu, haha. Maaf ya, tapi ini semua sengaja aku lakukan. Oh ya, Eren, sepulang sekolah nanti datanglah ke belakang gedung sekolah. Jangan sampai terlambat karena aku menunggumu._

_From: FC'_

"Huh? FC? Siapa dia?" Eren bergumam setelah membacanya dan ia dibuat penasaran season dua. Mau tidak mau dia harus datang untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Melipat kembali surat merah jambu tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celana. Tiba-tiba saja bel berakhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi.

"Sial! Aku belum sempat makan dan ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran Matematika." Menghela nafas dan Eren pun segera lari menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Eren sudah sampai di kelasnya dengan terengah-engah di depan pintu. Belum sempat melanjutkan jalannya untuk ke tempat duduk, Mikasa dan Armin sudah menegurnya kembali. "Eren! Ada apa denganmu? Apa si pendek itu melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu?" Selalu seperti ini. Mikasa khawatir layaknya seorang ibu yang menemukan anaknya babak belur. Menghela nafas kembali, Eren tidak mau menjawabnya sebelum dia duduk di kursinya. Armin mengerti maksud Eren, lalu Armin menarik tangan Mikasa agar tidak menghalangi Eren untuk berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

Mikasa sempat ingin protes tetapi Armin sudah memberikan isyarat bahwa Eren ingin istirahat dulu dan akan menjawabnya saat dia sudah ingin berbicara. Mikasa mengangguk dan mereka berdua mengekori Eren dari belakang. Setelah si brunette duduk di tempatnya, ia pun langsung berpangku tangan.

"Eren, jawab pertanyaanku tadi." Mikasa selalu menuntut, Eren sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sahabat kecilnya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak apa-apa, Sir Rivaille tidak melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padaku. Sudah jelaskah jawaban ini?"

"Sudah. Tapi kenapa kau terengah-engah?" Lagi. Mikasa akan selalu bertanya, kalau sudah begini Eren harus menjelaskannya secara detail.

"Aku tadi lari setelah bel berakhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi, kau tahu, ini 'kan sudah masuk jam pelajaran Matematika." Mikasa dan Armin mendengarkan dengan khidmat. Tiba-tiba saja Jean bertanya kepada Eren yang membuat Mikasa dan Armin kembali penasaran.

"Hoi alis tebal, apa yang kalian lakukan setelah Sir Rivaille menyuruhku kembali ke kelas?"

Langsung saja mata Mikasa menajam ke arah Eren tanpa maksud untuk mengancamnya, melainkan sangat penasaran tingkat Titan kesayangan guru Biologinya. Armin yang menyadari itu menghela nafas dengan kelakuan Mikasa.

"Muka kuda! Sudah kubilang jangan sebut alisku!" Eren ngambek sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Mikasa yang melihat itu tidak tahan ingin mencubitnya. Jean mendengus, Armin yang penasaran pun ikut bertanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau dan Sir Rivaille lakukan?"

"Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam. Sir Rivaille menjelaskan kepadaku bahwa nilai fisika ku ini buruk dan dia memberikan kesempatan padaku." Heh. Mana mungkin Eren menjelaskan secara detail tentang nilai fisikanya yang lebih buruk daripada nilai Jean. Harga dirinya akan terinjak-injak kalau si muka kuda tahu.

Dan disini Mikasa lah yang langsung bertanya. "Kesempatan apa, Eren?" Mencoba memberikan nada bicara yang biasa saja agar Eren mau menjawabnya.

"Dia akan mengajariku secara privat di rumahnya." Ringan dan tanpa beban saat mengucapkannya. Tiba-tiba saja Jean tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak, Armin facepalm dan Mikasa menggebrak meja Eren yang membuat si empunya meja terkejut.

"K-kenapa? Hei muka kuda berhentilah tertawa! Armin dahi mu merah! Mikasa, meja ku hampir retak!"

"Eren, maafkan aku soal meja, ada yang lebih penting untuk ku beritahukan padamu."

"Eh? Apa itu? Dan Jean, bisakah berhenti tertawa?!" Sebelum Mikasa berbicara kembali, ia menatap tajam penuh ancaman kepada Jean dan akhirnya dia berhenti tertawa. Jean langsung sembunyi dibelakang tubuh Armin. Dasar modus.

"Eren, walaupun dia adalah kakak kandungku tetapi keselamatan bokongmu harus diutamakan."

"A-apa kau bilang?!" Masa bodoh, Mikasa tetap melanjutkannya.

"Kau tahu, si pendek itu adalah peny─"

_**Kriet.**_

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan sosok pria berambut kuning dengan kumis tipisnya. Langsung saja siswa dan siswi segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Begitu juga dengan Mikasa, Armin dan Jean. Eren penasaran season tiga karena Mikasa belum sempat melanjutkannya. Niatnya ingin bertanya kepada Jean, tapi Sir Mike termasuk guru yang tegas.

_'Kalian membuatku penasaran.'_

.

.

.

.

Matematika di Maria Senior High School sangat menyiksa kebanyakan murid. Umumnya pelajaran matematika itu hanya tiga jam, tapi karena ini adalah sekolah yang memiliki prestasi terbaik, jadilah matematika menjadi empat jam. Walaupun empat jam, pihak sekolah tidak mungkin sekejam yang kalian pikirkan. Kepala sekolah Maria Senior High School yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning emas dan selalu memberikan senyuman tampan berwibawanya memberitahu bahwa setiap guru matematika harus memberikan 30 menit murid-muridnya untuk istirahatkan otak mereka. Jadi sekolah terbaik tidak selamanya memberikan siksaan kepada muridnya.

Siswa dan siswi kelas 2-A sekarang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat otak mereka selama tiga puluh menit. Tapi seperti yang diberitahukan sebelumnya, bahwa Sir Mike adalah guru yang tegas dan dia melarang keras murid-muridnya untuk mengobrol ketika mereka sedang mengistirahatkan otak. Bila melanggar, hukumannya adalah mengerjakan matematika sebanyak sepuluh soal saat itu juga.

Eren yang tadinya ingin bertanya lagi, diurungkan niatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

_**Kriing. Kriing.**_

"Baiklah, pelajaran matematika kita sudahi hari ini." Sir Mike sudah keluar dari kelas 2-A. Setelah itu Mikasa yang sedang merapihkan tas nya terkejut karena Eren menuntut jawaban dari Mikasa.

"Mikasa, kau belum selesai menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi." Yang tadinya wajah Mikasa biasa-biasa saja, sekarang berubah menjadi gelap akan kebencian. "Ah, si pendek itu ya." Nada bicaranya sangat datar dan jelas-jelas mewujudkan nada kebencian.

"Dia itu penyuka sesama jenis."

"Eh?"

Mikasa diam. Armin yang sudah ikut berkumpul dengan mereka pun diam. Jean menahan tawa dari jauh.

"…."

"APA?!" Eren sukses membuat Jean tertawa terbahak-bahak season dua. Mikasa mulai mencaci maki kakaknya dalam hati. Armin geleng-geleng kepala.

Eren tetap tidak percaya. "Jangan bercanda Mikasa! Dia adalah kakakmu! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Membela sang guru fisika yang sangat mencintai kebersihan. Tapi adiknya tidak mau membela kakaknya sama sekalipun. "Aku tidak bercanda, Eren. Lebih baik kau batalkan saja les privat itu."

"Tidak. Aku tetap akan pergi ke rumahnya besok. Bukankah kalian itu satu rumah?" Tiba-tiba Mikasa muntah, Armin panik dan Jean berhenti tertawa karena takut salah paham. Mikasa langsung saja meludah ke lantai lalu menginjak-injaknya.

"Tch. Tidak sudi aku satu rumah dengan dia. Dia sudah memiliki rumah sendiri dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. Aku merasa tenang karena dia tidak satu rumah denganku."

"Alis tebal, apa yang dibicarakan Mikasa itu mungkin benar. Minggu yang lalu aku mendengar berita bahwa Sir Rivaille itu penyuka sesame jenis. Christa dan Sasha yang berbicara di kelas."

"Dasar tukang gosip." Eren mulai menyindir Jean yang membuat batas kesalnya mencuat. "Hoi itu tidak sengaja!"

"Eren, meskipun begitu aku jadi khawatir denganmu." Armin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara juga.

"Sudahlah, kalian terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak peduli asalkan nilaiku tidak buruk lagi. Aku pulang duluan." Kesal dengan semua omong kosong teman-temannya, Eren langsung pergi dari kelas meninggalkan Mikasa, Armin dan Jean yang sedang memasang wajah kosong. Di dalam hati, mereka bertiga berdo'a.

_'Semoga bokongmu selamat.'_

.

.

.

.

"Tch. Apa-apaan mereka! Meskipun begitu, aku ini 'kan laki-laki tulen. Aku bisa menolak Sir Rivaille jika dia berbuat sesuatu padaku." Sepanjang di koridor, Eren menggerutu dalam hati tentang kejadian tadi. Tapi tunggu dulu, dia merasa punya janji setelah pulang sekolah. Dengan Sir Rivaille besok, belanja buku bersama Armin dilakukan setiap hari sabtu, bertemu dengan seseorang berinisial─

"Ah! FC! Aku harus ke belakang gedung sekolah!" Eren langsung mempercepat langkahnya untuk bisa sampai ke belakang gedung sekolah. Dia tidak boleh terlambat.

Sebelum sampai kesana, dia harus menuruni anak tangga agar bisa sampai ke lantai dasar, karena kelas Eren terletak di lantai satu. Sekarang posisi Eren sudah berada di lantai dasar, ya, dia harus melewati pintu keluar dan belok ke kiri. Sebentar lagi akan sampai, tinggal belok ke kiri lagi, dan─

─sampai.

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa tidak ada orang nya? Apakah terlalu awal?

"Mungkin aku harus me─"

"Hei!" Eren tersentak dan langsung membalikan badannya ke asal suara.

Saat sudah berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya, Eren perlahan-lahan memperhatikan wajahnya. Dia laki-laki memakai seragam Maria Senior High School, dasinya berwarna merah yang menandakan dia adalah senior, rambutnya berwarna cokelat susu yang setiap pagi Eren teguk, matanya sewarna dengan rambutnya namun agak keemasan, tubuhnya tinggi─mungkin hanya beda beberapa senti saja dengan Eren. Karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan, laki-laki itu menegur Eren.

"Hei, kau benar Eren Jaeger 'kan?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Eren segera menjawab. "Ah, iya. Apakah senpai yang memberiku surat merah jambu ini?" Eren bertanya sambil memperlihatkan surat yang ia temukan di dalam lokernya.

"Yap. Maaf, apakah aku membuatmu menunggu lama?"

"Tidak kok, aku juga datang kesini beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum senpai."

"Ahaha begitu ya." Laki-laki itu tertawa renyah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Eren merasa basa-basi ini terlalu lama, jadi dia langsung menanyakan maksud dari pertemuan ini.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi.. Apakah senpai yang berinisial FC? Jika ya, ada perlu apa senpai memanggilku untuk datang kesini?" Memaki dalam hati, Eren merasa dirinya terlalu banyak omong.

"Wah, wah, aku lupa menjelaskannya padamu, ya? Baiklah." Laki-laki itu berdeham pelan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Farlan Church kelas 3-B."

'_Farlan Church? Aku tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.' _Eren bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang tadi, sebenarnya aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku ingin mengenalmu."

'_Mengenalku?'_

"Eh? Mengenalku? Bukankah Church-senpai sudah tahu namaku?" Sebisa mungkin Eren berbicara sopan kepada seniornya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, dan jangan bawa embel-embel senpai. Itu membuatku terlihat sangat tua, kau tahu."

"M-maaf, Church-san?"

Farlan menghela nafas. "Panggil saja Farlan. Oh, di surat itu aku menyebutmu Eren 'kan? Apakah itu mengganggumu?"

"Baik, Farlan-san. Tidak, sama sekali tidak mengganggu." Eren tersenyum untuk meyakinkan kepada seniornya bahwa Eren tidak merasa terganggu.

"Oke. Eren, apakah besok kau sibuk?"

"Besok?" Hmm. Eren berfikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba dia ingat janji dengan seorang guru.

"Maaf, besok aku sibuk."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali." Farlan merasa sedikit kecewa. Eren yang mendengar nada sedih seniornya itu merasa tidak enak.

"Maafkan aku Farlan-san, tapi di hari lain aku tidak sibuk."

"Oke, oke. Hari rabu aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke taman Sina jam tiga sore."

"Um. Tidak masalah, aku akan datang." Eren tersenyum menanggapi ajakan Farlan. Yang mengajak sangat senang dengan respon Eren.

"Baik. Aku tunggu jam tiga sore. Dah, Eren!" Farlan berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Eren, tanda bahwa Farlan berpamitan untuk kembali ke urusannya. Si brunette pun melambaikan tangannya. Padahal Eren belum tahu siapa Farlan selain seniornya, tapi Eren tetap menerima ajakan seniornya itu. Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman baik. Dilihatnya jam tangan digital berwarna hitam merk B-Shock.

_'Sudah jam setengah tiga, huh? Aku harus segera pulang.'_ Saat ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah, tiba-tiba saja di bagian dada Eren─tepatnya di payudara, ia merasa sedikit sakit dan ngilu. "K-kenapa ini? Rasanya ngilu sekali."

Eren menahan rasa ngilu di daerah payudaranya. Tidak mungkin dia terkena kanker payudara seperti wanita yang jelas-jelas dirinya adalah laki-laki.

_'Aku harus tenang. Berfikir positiflah, Eren. Ayo kau pasti bisa.'_ Sebisa mungkin Eren memberikan sugesti kepada diri sendiri. Tapi perjalanan untuk sampai ke rumah harus tetap dilanjutkan karena ibu nya akan pergi ke supermarket dan Eren sudah berjanji akan pulang sebelum jam tiga sore.

"Yosh. Meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku harus sampai di rumah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kriet.**_

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Eren."

Melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu, setelah itu menghampiri ibu nya yang sedang berada di dapur. Hari ini Eren lelah sekali, istirahat belum sempat ia rasakan dan inilah saatnya mengisi perut di rumah dengan masakan sang ibu tercinta.

"Ibu, aku lapar sekali." Eren mengadu sambil menahan ngilu di daerah payudara dan perutnya.

"Tenang saja ibu sudah membuatkanmu makanan, kau bisa melihatnya di atas meja makan dan─Eren? Kenapa kau berkeringat sekali? Dan kenapa wajahmu itu? Kau seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit." Carla, yang sedari tadi sedang merapihkan piring dan gelas tiba-tiba saja terkejut melihat air muka anaknya seperti sedang merasa sakit.

"B-benarkah? Aku baik-baik saja, bu. Mungkin ini karena aku menahan rasa laparku, ahahaha.." Mati-matian dia menahan rasa sakit dengan cara tertawa. Namun yang di dengar Carla seperti tawa menahan sesuatu. Carla yakin perubahan Eren sudah bereaksi saat ini juga.

"Tolonglah, Eren. Apa yang sedang kau rasakan? Jangan berbohong pada ibu."

Eren bingung, ingin bercerita tapi malu dan takut. Kalau tidak cerita, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Menahan terus rasa sakit dan membuat ibunya khawatir? Tidak. Tidak boleh. Eren harus menceritakannya.

"Ibu.. Kenapa payudara ku s-sakit sekali?"

_'Benar dugaanku. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu Eren.'_

"Eren." Carla secara tiba-tiba memeluk Eren, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ada apa, bu?" Eren bingung dan kaget melihat tindakan ibunya yang tiba-tiba memeluk.

"Kemarin saat sepulang dari pemeriksaan kondisimu, dokter Pixis memberitahu kepada kami."

"S-soal apa?"

Carla menghela nafas, jari-jari lembutnya masih menyisir rambut cokelat Eren.

"Kau di diagnosa mempunyai kelainan."

_'Maafkan kami, Eren.'_

"Kelainan? Kelainan apa?" Eren menuntut penjelasan.

Tiba-tiba Carla melepas pelukannya dan langsung menatap wajah anaknya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak lama lagi tubuhmu akan bertransformasi menjadi perempuan."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

A/N: Hai. Terimakasih banyak atas waktunya untuk membaca fiksi ini. Apakah ceritanya terlalu bertele-tele? Kalau ya, memang aku setting begitu. Entahlah, mungkin jalan cerita cinta itu enaknya step by step, biar kerasa feelsnya (padahal nggak kerasa). Dan juga apalah aku ini ngasih genre Humor tapi humor gagal yak /direbus.

Yak, disini pairingnya tetep RIREN tapi namanya juga Eren, muka manis nan imutnya itu bisa mengundang para calon seme untuk mempersuntingnya. Jadilah seperti harem tapi gak harem-harem amat kayaknya. Nggak kok. Ini Cuma dua cowok yang memperebutkan Eren. You know lah XD

Ohya di fiksi ini juga mungkin ada beberapa pairing yang muncul.

Balas review disini saja ya! ^^

To xxchancimit : Hai. Terimakasih sudah membaca^^ ini sudah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya~!

To DarkWings88 : Hai. Terimakasih sudah membaca^^ yap, dia adalah raja modus haha. Ini sudah lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan~!

Makasih yang udah mau baca dan meninggalkan review! /kissukissu. Semoga para pembaca sekalian terhibur ya!

Oke sampai disini dulu! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~~~!

NEXT;

_**Chapter 3: Interesting.**_


	3. Interesting

"Eren." Carla secara tiba-tiba memeluk Eren, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ada apa, bu?" Eren bingung dan kaget melihat tindakan ibunya yang tiba-tiba memeluk.

"Kemarin saat sepulang dari pemeriksaan kondisimu, dokter Pixis memberitahu kepada kami."

"S-soal apa?"

Carla menghela nafas, jari-jari lembutnya masih menyisir rambut cokelat Eren.

"Kau di diagnosa mempunyai kelainan."

_'Maafkan kami, Eren.'_

"Kelainan? Kelainan apa?" Eren menuntut penjelasan.

Tiba-tiba Carla melepas pelukannya dan langsung menatap wajah anaknya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak lama lagi tubuhmu akan bertransformasi menjadi perempuan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

**What's wrong with me! by Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2**

**.**

**.**

**Teen, AU!Transgender, Romance, Typo(s) everywhere, first FFn.**

**Rivaille x Female!Eren**

**Note: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah hidup Ryan McKenna. Tapi saya tidak mengambil sepenuhnya cerita dari beliau. Separuhnya adalah dari otak saya sendiri. Kisah ini menceritakan dimana Eren seorang remaja laki-laki yang nantinya akan bertransformasi secara alami menjadi perempuan.**

**Terimakasih untuk: **_**xxchancimit, DarkWings88 dan akira. ^^**_

**++ = Disini Eren bersekolah di Maria Senior High School yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari rumahnya. Maria Senior High School ini membuat ciri khas untuk murid dari mulai kelas satu, dua sampai tiga. Seragam Maria Senior High School berwarna putih, tetapi setiap hari Rabu dan Kamis di wajibkan untuk memakai rangkap ****_Blazer _****berwarna biru tua, celana serta rok berwarna biru tua juga. Namun yang membedakan adalah tingkatan kelas satu, dua dan tiga. Untuk kelas satu memakai dasi berwarna kuning, kelas dua memakai dasi berwarna biru muda, dan untuk kelas tiga memakai dasi berwarna merah. Gedung sekolah mereka sama seperti sekolah jepang yang sering kita lihat di Anime, tapi Maria Senior High School bertingkat 3.**

**Oke mungkin penjelasan mengenai Maria Senior High School sudah cukup, bukan? Dan selamat membaca kembali lanjutan dari nasib Eren Jaeger^^**

.

.

.

**Enjoy^^**

.

.

.

_**Chapter 3: Interesting.**_

Kedua bola mata Eren sukses membulat dan mulutnya membuka-tutup seperti ikan yang kehabisan nafas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya reaksi seperti itu yang bisa dia tunjukkan. Carla merasa hatinya terpukul karena mengatakannya secepat ini, tapi jika tidak diberitahu segera akan lebih bahaya lagi. Jeda hening diantara keduanya berlangsung hanya satu menit, Carla menghela nafas berat, tahu bahwa putra kesayangannya belum bisa percaya dengan semua ini. Tiba-tiba saja Eren bersuara.

"P-perempuan? Ibu tidak bercanda?" Sempat merasa curiga, namun melihat raut wajah ibu nya ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa bukan candaan ataupun sebuah jebakan. "Tidak sama sekali, Eren. Sungguh, ibu minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini."

"Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Apakah dokter Pixis tidak salah? Seharusnya ibu tanyakan kembali, mungkin saja dia salah."

Carla sangat membutuhkan Grisha, karena jika dia yang memberitahu rasanya tidak tega. Ingin sekali berkata _'Ah, mungkin saja dia memang salah'_ sambil tertawa. Tapi tidak mungkin, sebelum Eren mengatakan seperti itu pun Carla sudah menanyakannya kepada dokter Pixis, namun dokter Pixis sudah mencoba tes nya hingga tiga kali dan hasilnya tetap sama. Dengan perlahan Carla menangkup wajah Eren dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata, "Maaf, tapi kita harus menunggu ayahmu pulang dan kita bicarakan ini bersama-sama. Sekarang kau ganti pakaian dan kembali lagi kesini untuk makan. Bukankah kau lapar? Setelah itu kau bisa meminum obat pencegah rasa sakitmu."

Mendengar itu, Eren mengangguk lemah dan berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai satu.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bruk!**_

Si brunette langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur dan melempar asal tas sekolahnya. Lelah, Eren sangat lelah untuk hari ini. Di awal bulan kelahirannya ini dia merasa banyak kejadian yang tidak terduga. Padahal bulan sebelum-sebelumnya Eren menjalankan hidup normal dan tidak ada kejadian yang aneh seperti saat ini. Terbaring di kasur yang empuk dan ruangan kamar yang sejuk membuatnya sedikit tenang, sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang bercat warna Cream menambahkan rasa tenang yang cukup. Tanpa sadar kedua matanya menutup, namun saat ingin memasuki dunia mimpi─

_**Gruu~**_

Lambungnya meminta diisi oleh makanan yang sudah disajikan oleh ibunya. Tidak bisa menahan lapar, Eren langsung saja membuka kancing seragam sekolahnya serta celana biru tua dan bangkit dari kasur empuknya untuk mencari baju kaos yang ada di dalam lemari, tapi sebelum sampai ke lemari tiba-tiba Eren menghampiri cermin yang bertengger manis di dinding kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari lemari pakaian.

Cermin yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni berbentuk persegi panjang yang memiliki ukuran 120 x 90 cm itu menampilkan sosok remaja laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh ramping, kulit tan yang mulus, bola mata yang indah, rambut cokelat tua yang sudah gondrong, poni yang panjang sampai-sampai ingin menutupi matanya, perlahan-lahan Eren melepas seragamnya dan─

"Eh?" Matanya memandang tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Eren bersumpah, dia tidak pernah melakukan pembesaran payudara. Mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meraba kedua payudaranya, mencoba memastikan bahwa ini asli atau tidak.

Tetapi saat sedang meraba, Eren merasakan gejolak aneh di tubuhnya. Pipinya mulai memerah, ia merasakan sensitif sekali saat meraba-raba dan langsung saja berhenti.

"Mungkin benar apa kata ibu." Ingin sekali menangis, tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Kalau benar dia sudah bertransformasi menjadi perempuan dan meminta operasi agar kembali ke tubuh laki-laki tidak akan mungkin, bukan? Walaupun orang tuanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan Eren, tapi operasi seperti itu membutuhkan biaya yang mahal. Tidak. Eren tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya sengsara hanya karena keinginan egoisnya. Mengingat bahwa yang mengurusnya dari kecil sampai sekarang ini adalah orang yang dicintai, Eren tidak akan sejahat itu memintanya.

Mengangguk mantap di depan cermin, Eren kembali berbalik ke lemari pakaian dan segera keluar kamar menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, pintu masuk rumah keluarga Jaeger berderit bunyi.

_**Kriet.**_

"Aku pulang." Terdengar suara khas bapak-bapak yang sudah menginjak umur 45 tahun. Grisha Jaeger, kepala rumah tangga yang baru saja selesai dari pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Dia adalah dokter umum ternama dan terpercaya di kota Sina. Setelah melepas sepatu kerja dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu, sang istri tercinta menghampiri sambil berkata, "Selamat datang."

Carla mengambil tas kerja Grisha agar beban bawaannya tidak terlalu berat dan keduanya berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Grisha menuju sofa berwarna merah marun, sedangkan Carla menaruh tas kerja milik suaminya di meja kerja yang berada di sudut ruang keluarga Jaeger. Setelah itu Carla langsung memasuki dapur untuk membuatkan teh hangat.

Saat Grisha sedang menyamankan dirinya di sofa, tiba-tiba saja putranya berdiri sambil memeluk bantal.

"Ada apa, Eren?"

"Boleh aku duduk disebelah ayah?"

Grisha mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tidak biasanya Eren bertanya dulu sebelum duduk. Biasanya dia langsung duduk disebelah Grisha dan mengobrol tentang teman-teman di sekolahnya sambil memakan biskuit susu. Grisha merasakan ada hal yang aneh, pasalnya Carla juga menampilkan wajah yang terlihat sedih. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, apalagi kalau bukan permasalahan yang muncul dari anaknya.

Tidak lama kemudian Carla datang membawa nampan yang berisi tiga cangkir dan teko berisi teh hangat. Membungkuk sedikit untuk menaruh cangkir kepada Eren dan Grisha,setelah itu sang istri menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir mereka masing-masing. Hening mengisi ruangan keluarga Jaeger yang memberikan efek canggung. Carla sudah duduk di sofa _single _yang tidak jauh dari Eren dan Grisha duduk. Karena dia adalah kepala rumah disini, ia berdeham dan mulai membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi disini?"

Mau tidak mau Carla menceritakan keluhan yang terjadi pada Eren tadi sore. Selama sang istri sedang bercerita, Grisha hanya diam mendengarkan dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah Carla selesai bercerita, sang suami langsung memperhatikan anak semata wayangnya yang sedang menunduk sambil memeluk bantal. Mungkin putranya malu dengan perubahan kecil tubuhnya. Menghela nafas, fokus Grisha pada saat ini adalah Eren.

Sebelum berbicara, dia meneguk teh hangat yang sudah disediakan karena tenggorokannya sangat kering. Meletakkan kembali cangkir tersebut, Grisha kembali membuka suara, "Jadi, kau sudah tahu ya?" Dokter umum ternama itu merasa sangat bersalah kepada anaknya.

Eren yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan kami, Eren. Kami tidak tahu akan terjadi seperti ini." Lagi-lagi, orang tuanya meminta maaf. Eren tidak tega mendengar permintaan maaf dari mereka. Memangnya ini salah mereka? Sumber permasalahan ini apakah orang tuanya? Eren akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ayah, sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Tidak ada yang melakukan hal ini, kecuali Tuhan." Ucap Grisha. Eren tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya lagi demi menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. "Tolong jelaskan padaku, ayah."

Sama seperti Carla, Grisha pun tidak ingin menceritakannya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Semua ini harus dilakukan agar Eren mengerti.

Grisha mengangguk dan mulai menceritakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awal bulan Maret di hari minggu pagi merupakan hari dimana kita merasakan waktu istirahat sebelum hari senin tiba. Waktu istirahat yang dibutuhkan hanyalah ketenangan tanpa suara yang bisa mengganggu pendengaran kita. Grisha Jaeger, dia adalah seorang pencari nafkah untuk istri dan anak tercinta. Pria yang sudah berumur kepala empat ini sedang merasakan Sunday Morning di halaman belakang rumahnya. Hanya duduk di kursi kayu dan menikmati secangkir teh hangat buatan istrinya sudah melebihi dari cukup. Namun tanpa diduga, pintu kaca sebagai pembatas halaman dan ruang keluarga terbuka dengan kasarnya sampai-sampai Grisha terkejut mendapati sang istri yang raut wajahnya tidak bisa diartikan.

"Grisha! Cepat ke kamar Eren!" Saat mendengar itu, Grisha langsung melesat ke dalam menuju kamar Eren.

Saat sampai di kamar Eren, bola matanya sukses membulat karena melihat keadaan putranya yang terbaring lemah sambil memegang lehernya. Awalnya dia kira Eren akan bunuh diri, tapi saat Carla menjelaskan bahwa Eren mengeluh sakit di tenggorokannya dia langsung menggendong Eren, "Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit yang secara khusus menangani gangguan dan kelainan pada tubuh, para suster dan pelayanan yang siaga membawa pasiennya kini langsung menghampiri keluarga Jaeger tersebut dengan membawa tempat tidur pasien yang memiliki roda. Eren dibaringkan ke atas tempat tidur tersebut dan mereka langsung mendorongnya ke ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat.

Menunggu selama 30 menit, salah satu suster keluar dan disambut oleh orang tua dari Eren Jaeger. Carla tidak sabar untuk mengetahui kondisi anaknya sekarang.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger, anak anda masih dalam keadaan pembiusan. Dokter Pixis ingin Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger ke ruangan beliau."

.

.

.

_**Tok. Tok.**_

"_Silahkan masuk."_

Sepasang suami istri yang memiliki marga Jaeger itupun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter Pixis. Ruangan yang bercat warna biru _tosca _sebagaimananya cat yang selalu menempel di berbagai rumah sakit, maksud untuk memberikan kesan _steril_ dan nyaman. Meskipun hanya satu petak, tetapi ukurannya lumayan besar juga, mengingat bahwa ini adalah ruangan dokter yang sudah senior. Ruangan itu terisi dengan kasur pasient, timbangan berat badan, pengukur tinggi badan, meja serta kursi yang telah disediakan, lemari berbahan dasar kayu jati yang fungsinya sebagai tempat penyimpanan dokumen penting seorang dokter sebagaimana ruangan dokter pada umumnya. Tiba-tiba sang dokter menyambut dengan suara yang sudah agak serak.

"Ah, selamat datang." Setelah pintu ruangan tertutup, mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Sapaan hangat dari dokter yang sudah senior, dia tidak memiliki rambut dibagian kepalanya, kumis tebal menghiasi di sekitar mulut dan wajahnya sudah keriput. Namun dia adalah dokter yang sangat cekatan dalam menangani pasiennya.

"Wah, wah. Lama tidak berjumpa, dokter Grisha Jaeger." Sapaan akrab dari dokter Pixis. "Kau juga, sama sekali tidak berubah."

Pria paruh baya itu mendengus dan ia tersenyum, "Akan lebih baik jika aku memanggilmu dengan Tuan, karena ada Nyonya Jaeger." Maksud agar sopan. Dokter Pixis pun langsung melanjutkan.

"Perkara anak kalian, Eren Jaeger, dia mengalami pengecilan pada _jakun_ nya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Dokter Pixis berdeham dan kembali melanjutkannya, "Saat aku memeriksanya, aku pun hampir terkejut. Terlihat sangat jelas sekali _kelenjar tiroid _itu mengecil dan aku belum pernah menangani pasien yang seperti ini." Jelas dokter Pixis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dampaknya pada Eren?" Tanya Carla dengan nada cemas dan khawatir.

"Dampaknya mungkin suara yang dikeluarkan Jaeger akan tampak seperti perempuan dan setelah aku selesai memeriksa, ada sesuatu yang aneh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Grisha, dokter senior itu memberikan kertas putih yang tebal kepada Grisha. Setelah menerima, dokter Pixis menyarankan untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau bisa memahaminya, bukan?"

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku cukup kaget dan tidak percaya dengan hasil test nya, sama seperti kau."

Perdebatan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Carla berlangsung hingga dua menit lamanya dan perdebatan itu berakhir dengan Grisha yang tidak bisa menjawabnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Kapan Eren akan bertransformasi?"

"Eren Jaeger akan bertransformasi saat dia sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun."

'Tujuh belas tahun?' batin Grisha.

"Memangnya berapa umur anakmu sekarang?" tanya sang dokter.

"Enam belas tahun. Tanggal 30 Maret adalah hari penambahan umurnya. Cepat sekali, bukan?" Grisha menjawab sambil tertawa renyah.

"Tidak kusangka perubahannya secepat itu. Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan kepada kalian. Sebagai orang tua yang baik kalian harus selalu memantau perkembangan tubuhnya setiap saat, karena perubahan seperti ini akan terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Untunglah kami mempunyai obat pencegah rasa sakitnya, bacalah resepnya terlebih dahulu." Jelas dokter Pixis yang di simak dengan serius oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger.

"Dan jangan lupa, tanggal 27 ini kalian harus membawa Jaeger kepadaku untuk diperiksa tentang perkembangan tubuhnya."

"Baiklah dokter Pixis, terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Kami sangat beruntung dokter senior sepertimu masih menetap di kota ini."

"Tidak masalah, bagiku kota ini sangat membutuhkan dokter sepertiku." Candaan yang diselingi dengan tertawa pelan. "Sekarang kalian boleh menemui Jaeger."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa semuanya sudah jelas?"

"Ya, terima kasih atas penjelasannya ayah." Sekarang dia mengerti, ini bukan salah ayah dan ibunya, bukan juga salah dokter Pixis. Mungkin ini memang benar takdir Tuhan yang memberikan ujian hidup padanya. Namun semua itu tidak bisa di sesali, mungkin saja ini adalah anugerah dari Tuhan. Kini keduanya sama-sama meneguk teh hangat yang sudah menjadi dingin. Mungkin karena suhu _Air Conditioner _di ruang keluarga ini penyebabnya.

Carla yang sedari tadi menyimak akhirnya berbicara, "Eren, apa kau bisa menerima semua ini?" tanya sang ibu. Si empu yang ditanya berpikir sejenak, lalu mengambil nafas dan membuangnya secara perlahan.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Ayah dan ibu tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Jika terjadi sesuatu segeralah hubungi ibu."

"Um!" Eren mengangguk mantap. "Jangan lupa setiap habis makan kau harus meminum obatmu, hanya satu kali dalam sehari." Peringatan datang dari Grisha.

"Ya, aku tidak akan lupa." Mengacak surai rambut anaknya yang lembut itu dengan sayang, Grisha merasa bangga telah memiliki anak seperti Eren. Walaupun keras kepala, tapi dia sebenarnya adalah anak yang penurut dan baik.

_**Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.**_

Jam besar yang berada di sudut ruangan pun berbunyi, jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat, pembicaraan yang serius ini lumayan menyita waktu yang lama.

"Baiklah karena sudah jam sembilan malam kau harus cepat tidur, Eren."

Mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari perintah ibunya. Sebelum melesat ke kamar, Eren mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari selasa di bulan Maret. Eren berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa meskipun kemarin ada kejadian yang tidak terduga, tapi rasa sakitnya sudah tidak terasa lagi. Sesampainya di kelas, sapaan pagi dari Armin dan Mikasa selalu menyambutnya, dan jangan lupakan si muka kuda yang selalu menyambutnya dengan sapaan buruk. Bel masuknya jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi, sambil menunggu guru yang sedang jalan di koridor, Eren menanyakan apakah ada PR atau tidak dan jawaban dari teman-temannya cukup membuat pikiran dan hatinya lega.

**_Kriet._**

Pintu kelas pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok guru biologi yang sering disebut waria oleh guru fisikanya. Namanya Hanji Zoe, rambut yang dikuncir kuda itu berwarna cokelat sedikit kemerahan, kacamata selalu bertengger di pangkal hidungnya, senang ataupun susah dia selalu tersenyum, dan jangan lupakan dia adalah satu-satunya guru yang suka membawa boneka Titan─sejenis monster yang tidak memiliki kulit. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang besar sambil bersiul.

"Selamat pagi semua!"

"Selamat pagi, Miss."

"Baiklah sekarang siapkan buku catatan kalian, karena aku akan memberikan materi yang banyak!" Teriaknya sambil kegirangan, sontak saja para murid kelas 2-A langsung mengeluh. "Jangan mengeluh secepat itu, kalian boleh mengeluh saat aku akan memberikan PR untuk kalian! Haha!"

"Dasar guru gila." Gerutu dari pemilik marga Kirstein itu sampai di telinga Eren. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Jean memang benar kenyataannya, kata 'gila' itu sangat pantas untuknya. Miss Hanji pun memulai dalam pelajarannya hingga selesai.

.

Tidak terasa bel pulang pun berbunyi, saat Eren sedang merapihkan alat tulisnya, Armin dan Mikasa menghampirinya. "Eren, apa kau ingin ikut bersama kami?" tanya Mikasa.

"Kemana?"

"_Sweet Cake_, mereka sedang mengadakan diskon untuk pembelian _Strawberry Cakes."_

"Eh? Benarkah?" Armin mengangguk. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah dia membuat janji dengan─

"Astaga aku hampir lupa! Maaf, mungkin lain kali saja kita kesana. Kalian tahu, aku ada janji dengan Sir Rivaille. Sampai jumpa!" Tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara pada temannya, Eren langsung melesat keluar dari kelas. Eren tahu, mereka pasti akan protes dan mencegahnya, apalagi Mikasa yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan aura gelap.

.

.

.

.

Eren sudah sampai di rumah tepat pukul tiga sore, untunglah janji dengan Sir Rivaille sekitar pukul empat sore. Eren hanya menghabiskan 15 menit untuk bersiap-siap, biasanya ia bisa menghabiskan setengah jam. Parfum beraroma _bubble gum _ia semprotkan sebanyak 30 kali, bukan kah itu berlebihan? Masa bodoh, mengingat gurunya _clean freak _mau tak mau harus wangi dan bersih. Setelah itu Eren langsung berpamitan kepada ibunya dan berjanji tidak akan pulang sampai larut malam.

Rumah Sir Rivaille itu lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, dia harus naik bus dua kali dan turun di kota Sina bagian barat. Selesai membayar dan turun dari bus, si brunette mengeluarkan kartu identitas gurunya itu karena dia belum pernah ke daerah sini. Sepanjang jalan ia terus memperhatikan papan perumahan, targetnya adalah _Rose Cluster─_perumahan mewah pikir Eren.

"Rose Cluster… Rose Cluster… Rose Clus─ah! Ini dia!" Eren sangat senang telah menemukan tempat gurunya tinggal. Sekarang targetnya adalah mencari rumah Sir Rivaille, dia hanya perlu mencari blok dan nomor rumah yang sesuai dengan kartu identitasnya.

"Hmm. Ini blok A Nomor 7, sedangkan Sir Rivaille blok A Nomor 11. Yosh!" ia berlari kecil agar cepat sampai. Karena sudah melewati blok A Nomor 10 dan─

"Ya! Aku yakin ini rumahnya."

Masih berada di luar, sebagai anak yang tahu sopan santun dia harus menekan bel terlebih dahulu yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung menekan bel.

_**Ting. Tong.**_

Eren menekan sebuah bel─_voice bell_, namanya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara baritone dari _voice bell_ tersebut.

"_Siapa."_

"Eren Jaeger, Sir."

"_Oh. Masuklah. Pagarnya tidak dikunci."_

Perintah dari gurunya pun ia laksanakan. Membuka pagar besi yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan menutupnya kembali. Dilihat dari luar, rumah Sir Rivaille tampak sangat besar, halamannya pun lumayan luas dan bersih─tentu saja. Cat tembok yang dipilih gurunya itu berwarna putih gading sehingga memberikan kesan bersih dan megah. Pintu masuk yang memiliki dua pintu berwarna abu-abu itupun sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya, canggih sekali. Saat Eren sudah masuk, dia sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan seluruh isi rumah yang amat sangat bersih dan harum. Ketika si brunette sedang asyik memperhatikan isi rumah gurunya tiba-tiba─

_**BRUK!**_

"Tch! Bocah, perhatikan langkahmu!" Tanpa sengaja Eren menabrak Rivaille yang sedari tadi berdiri, salahkan Eren yang asyik memperhatikan rumah gurunya.

"Maafkan aku, Sir! Aku tidak sengaja!" Membungkuk dan merapalkan do'a agar selamat, Rivaille yang sedang mengusap-usap dahinya itu hanya menghela nafas dan mencibir, "Dasar ceroboh. Ikut aku."

Si bocah Jaeger membuntuti gurunya itu, Rivaille membawa Eren ke ruang tamu dan mempersilahkan si brunette duduk. Eren melihat di atas meja rendah itu sudah ada jus jeruk dan kopi hitam. Setelah menyamankan duduknya, Rivaille memberikan jus jeruk dan ia pun duduk di sebelah Eren.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka jus jeruk, Sir?"

"Kau adalah bocah, tidak mungkin aku menjamu dengan kopi hitam." Tentu saja Eren tidak akan meminumnya karena dia tidak suka kopi hitam.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar." Eren meneguk jus jeruknya dengan rakus, mungkin karena lelah mencari rumah Rivaille. Karena terlalu haus, sampai-sampai air jus jeruk sukses meluncur dari sudut bibir si brunette, Rivaille yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sedikit terkejut.

'_Sial. Bocah ini terlalu berbahaya.'_ Batinnya. Tapi si empu yang sedang minum jus jeruk tidak peka bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya. Selesai menghabiskan minuman segar itu, ia sadar bahwa di sudut bibirnya basah. Sialnya, Rivaille yang melihat itupun kembali dikejutkan. Pasalnya si bocah sial itu membersihkan sisa jus jeruk dengan lidahnya dengan seduktif, menurut batasan Rivaille.

"Enak sekali, Sir!" Rivaille hampir jantungan saat mendengar suara cempreng bocah Jaeger itu. "Hm. Kau bisa menghabiskannya." Eren yang mendengar itu mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum.

'_Dasar bocah, tingkah bodohmu itu membuatku semakin tertarik saja.'_ Batin Rivaille sambil mendengus.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hahaha. Ini sampe 3k lebih loh! *kibas jari* Niatnya mau berenti di 2k tapi ternyata di bagian penjelasan Grisha itu lumayan banyak hiks. Perlu kalian tahu, gejala yang dialami Eren itu seratus persen ngarang HAHA. Soalnya saya gak terlalu mengerti tentang ilmu kesehatan dan ilmu penyakit, karena saya bukan anak IPA /ha. Pokoknya saya tulis ini sesuai logika dan ilmu kesoktoy-an saya wkwk. Maaf kalau metodenya salah, karena saya memang tidak mengerti ya tapi nekat bikin. Oke kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun sangat diterima. Dan maaf saya bukan ahli penulis dan tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata macem author senior. Ini semua saya tulis berdasarkan keinginan dan kepuasan tersendiri.

OKE TERIMAKASIH UNTUK YANG MASIH BERTAHAN MEMBACANYA DAN CIUM PELUK BUAT YANG UDAH MAU FOLLOW, FAV DAN REVIEW FIKSI INI. DUKUNGAN DARI KALIAN ADALAH PENENTU BERLANJUTNYA FIKSI INI.

Thankyou! Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Masih chapter 3: Interesting, ya!


End file.
